


Instinct

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It's her instinct as a mother that drives her to protect her daughter.
Series: Forging the Garnet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500





	Instinct

Instinct. It drives everything from the flea to a human being to do what they do. There are many different types but none more than a mother’s instinct to protect their child. That’s what Madeleva is doing as she uses her body to block out Madelyn's view of the child lying dead in the road.

A little boy with red hair roughly around the same age as Madelyn and despite her daughter’s fascination with death, Madeleva is determined to protect from the sight of it now.

The mother of the boy cries out, it’s the cry that only another mother could understand whether they were animal or human they understood it. That sounds broke all languages and species barriers.

Madelyn looks an angel with sunlight on her face, her eyes trying to find a way to see. The smell of strawberry ice cream and the stench of blood merges, Madeleva fights the urge to throw up. She’s not sure whether it’s morning sickness or disgust but either way she pushes it aside.

“Turn around and keep your eyes fixed up a head,” Madeleva orders, Madelyn obeys. She doesn’t fight her when she takes her hand and half drags her up the street.

She wonders what is going through the child’s mind in this moment. 


End file.
